


Memories™️

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: i'm getting desperate so i just asked for prompts for three sentence fics, so i feel i can justify my terrible titles rn





	Memories™️

**Author's Note:**

> i'm getting desperate so i just asked for prompts for three sentence fics, so i feel i can justify my terrible titles rn

There are multiple things Erza doesn’t want to remember about her past: the Tower, the first jobs she took, the slack-jawed look that must have been on her face when Mirajane came back from her modelling job and forgot to change.

It had been unfair, watching Mira push open the doors, exhaustion written all over her radiant face, in the prettiest, revealing, yellow dress Erza had ever seen. She can still feel the phantom pain from hitting her knees when she ducked under the table.


End file.
